


Like Bonnie and Clyde

by maliayukimura



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bank Robbery, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Probably a little OOC, fade to black sex scene, he's mentioned briefly. but i still wanted to put in a warning about him, mentions of Drake Spear, past rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s so funny?” he asked, stealing a glance at his girlfriend. She looked so comfortable curled up in the passenger seat. Her feet were propped up on the dashboard as she stretched her long legs. Sunlight reflected off of the fox pendant that he had stolen for her from a jewelry store a few states ago. </p><p>Katelyn smiled back at him. “We’re basically a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. I think it’s so romantic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Bonnie and Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Katelyn is such an underrated character. With everything she goes through and puts up with to be with Aaron, there’s no way anyone can tell me that Katelyn wouldn’t be his Ride or Die ™.

Aaron never meant for this to happen. He never expected to lead a life of crime on the run, but he also never expected that he would kill a man – not that he felt guilty over that; the bastard deserved it.

After Aaron had bashed his brother’s rapist’s brain in with an exy racket, he panicked. He had just committed murder. He knew he was going to be arrested and then he could kiss his dreams of becoming a doctor goodbye.

Aaron did the only thing he could think to do. He stole the keys to his brother’s Maserati and ran. _Living life on the run shouldn’t be too hard_ , he thought. _Neil seemed to manage just fine and he was a fucking idiot most of the time._

He had planned on stopping by Katelyn’s house to say his last goodbyes to her before he left, but he wasn’t expecting her to demand that he give her ten minutes to pack a bag before running off with him.

And since that day on, their life of crime began.

 

* * *

 

Three months later...

Katelyn fiddle with their stolen pick-up truck’s radio, trying to find something for them to listen to as Aaron drove. After flipping through a few stations with nothing but static, Katelyn was finally able to find a clear station. A news caster’s voice rang out.

_“Attention citizens, fugitives Aaron Minyard and Katelyn Chang have been last seen crossing the Mississippi-Louisiana border in a blue pick-up truck. They are wanted for second degree murder and multiple armed robberies. They are to be considered armed and dangerous. Do not attempt to apprehend these individuals. If spotted, contact the police.”_

Katelyn giggled as the announcement repeated. Her giggles soon turned into full blown laughter. Her laughter was infectious; Aaron let out a chuckle as he shot her one of his rare smiles that were reserved only for her. It was so soft and full of love and admiration.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, stealing a glance at his girlfriend. She looked so comfortable curled up in the passenger seat. Her feet were propped up on the dashboard as she stretched her long legs. Sunlight reflected off of the fox pendant that he had stolen for her from a jewelry store a few states ago.

Katelyn smiled back at him. “We’re basically a modern day Bonnie and Clyde. I think it’s so romantic.”

Aaron didn’t bother to point out that Bonnie and Clyde were both shot to death when they were captured, but he could see Katelyn’s point. Bonnie and Clyde spent their lives on the run together, madly in love. They always had each other. He could definitely see the parallels between history’s most famous criminal sweethearts and their own lives.

“Maybe in seventy years, they’ll be telling the story of Katelyn and Aaron instead,” he replied.

Katelyn hummed in agreement as she played with the ends of her hair. The drive was quite peaceful. It was almost as if they were just two southern kids out on a date instead of being two wanted fugitives.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Aaron drove, putting distance between them and the last town they were in.

Once they got closer to the next town, Aaron spoke up. “So what do you think? Convenience store or bank tonight?”

With a mischievous glint in her eye and a wide smile on her face, Katelyn replied, “Definitely a bank. They’re more fun.”

Aaron shot her a shark-tooth grin a little too much like his brother’s old drug-induced smile. “Bank, it is then.”

 

* * *

 

The bank they hit was fairly empty – meaning there were less witnesses and potential causalities. The few patrons that were there tried to scatter and flee when the couple burst in, carrying guns, an exy racket, and a small backpack.

“Nobody move!” Aaron yelled as he waved in gun in the air. Most of the patrons listened, frozen with fear. Aaron fired off a quick warning shot when one person stupidly tried to be a hero and save them.

“This is a stick up!” Katelyn added, twirling the exy racket in her hand, the very same racket that Aaron had killed a man with. She was only a few steps behind Aaron. Neither one of them saw the security guard try to restraint them from behind.

 Katelyn quickly swung the racket up at the man trying to grab her. As soon as she was able to get away and Aaron had a clear shot, he pulled the trigger, shooting the guard in the chest.

“No one puts their hands on my girl!” he spat.

Katelyn giggled and blew him a kiss. “Thanks, Babe, but I could have handled it.”

“I know you could, but I wanted to help,” Aaron replied.

Katelyn shot him a toothy grin. The beanie over her braided pigtails combined with her grin made her look like an innocent young girl instead of the hardened criminal that she was. “Aw, you’re too sweet, Babe.”

The pair then went on to quickly tie up the patrons and other security guard to insure that no one else would try to stop them.

Aaron held the gun up again, pointing it directly at one of the bank teller’s head. “Now you’re going to tell me who can open up the safe or I’m going to blow her brains out!”

The teller with the gun to her head began to cry as her co-workers froze up, scared for their own lives.

“I’d do what he says,” Katelyn remarked. “He doesn’t joke around.”

Aaron made a show of cocking the gun and getting ready to shoot. The woman whimpered, knowing she was probably going to die.

Finally someone spoke up. A small, mousy-looking man stepped forward. “I-I have the code. I can open the safe.”

Aaron quickly adjusted the gun, aiming it at the man’s head instead. “I want you to slowly walk over here. No sudden movements or I will shoot. Do you understand?”

The man stammered out a yes as he nodded.

Aaron went on to tie up the other tellers in order to keep them from calling out for help. Picking up where Aaron left off with the instructions, Katelyn stated, “You will lead us to the safe and then open it for us.”

The man cautiously walked out from behind the counter. When he got closer to the couple, he froze up. Katelyn aggressively nudged him with the exy racket to get him to move.

It took the man a few minutes to unlock the safe because his hands were shaking badly. Aaron contemplated shooting the man just because his fear was getting on his nerves. Luckily for the man, he got the safe open before Aaron could decide.

Unfortunately for the man, as soon as the safe was open, he was of no use for the couple.  Katelyn knocked him over the head with the exy racket – just hard enough to knock him out, not kill him. Once he was unconscious, the pair started shoving the money into their bag.

Once they grabbed as much money as they could fit into their bag, Aaron threw the bag over his shoulder as they ran.

As soon as they were back in the bank lobby, Aaron pulled Katelyn in for a kiss. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. The kiss was hungry and desperate as the adrenaline from the robbery coursed through their veins. Katelyn deepened the kiss as she pulled Aaron closer.

Aaron, begrudgingly, pulled away when he heard police sirens in the distance. He knew they needed to get out of there fast or else they would be caught. “Come on. We can finish that later.”

Katelyn nodded in agreement and then the two of them took off running for their truck.

When they got to the truck, Katelyn jumped into the driver’s seat while Aaron threw the bag in on the floor by the passenger seat before climbing in. As soon as Aaron slammed his door shut, Katelyn hit the gas and speeding away from the crime scene. They could see flashing red and blue lights in the rearview mirror.

With some reckless driving and a few sharp turns, they were able to completely lose the cops that were trailing them.

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of driving, they decided that they had put enough distance between them and the crime scene and decided to stop for the night. Katelyn pulled the truck into the parking lot of a dingy motel. Aaron put a baseball cap and hoodie on before heading in to the main office and booking a room for them for the night.

Once the two of them were safely tucked away in their motel room, Katelyn pulled Aaron in to continue their kiss from earlier. It was even more desperate and hungry than before. Hands roamed up and down each other’s bodies. They tried their hardest to get each other undressed without breaking the kiss. Aaron slowly backed Katelyn up to the bed before the two of them fell onto it together.

Still chasing the adrenaline high from earlier, the two of them made love that night, not caring about how dirty the motel room was. All that mattered was that they had each other.

Once they both came down from the high, Katelyn cuddled in close to Aaron, laying her head on his chest.

“We’re going to have to steal a new car. The cops know we have a blue pick-up truck now,” Katelyn stated.

Aaron leaned down and kissed Katelyn’s forehead. “We’ll steal a new one tomorrow.”

Katelyn nodded softly before readjusting her head’s position on Aaron. He let out a soft sigh as he lightly traced shapes on her bare shoulders.

They both knew that they were wanted criminals. They would be back on the run tomorrow, but for now, lying in bed together, they could pretend they were still the same old, innocent college students that they used to be.

Life on the run wouldn’t be easy, but as long as they had each other, neither one cared about the hardships they knew they’d face.

Maybe they’d face a gruesome end like Bonnie and Clyde. Maybe not. As long as they were together in the end was all they cared about, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
